


PLEASE SOMEONE DO THIS

by Kowokichi_owoma



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: AU, Based on a Dear Evan Hansen Song, Shrek - Freeform, dear evan hansen - Freeform, ill make something for you, im begging you, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kowokichi_owoma/pseuds/Kowokichi_owoma
Summary: IF ANYONE MADE A DEAR EVAN HANSEN SHREK AU FIC BASED OFF OF THIS SPECIFIC VIDEO MY FRIEND SENT ME AND HER STRANGE WANTS ILL OWE YOU FOREVER





	PLEASE SOMEONE DO THIS

  
https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=SjKs_XNG6O4

 

If anyone makes a shrek au fanfic based on this video and something my friend asked for as a joke but I said i honestly could probably get someone to do I will love you forever and owe you anything

I'll make some sort of drawing or fanfic for you, just please make this 


End file.
